Vault jumpsuit (Fallout 3)
(Vault 87) (Vault 92) (Vault 101) (Vault 106) (Vault 108) (Vault 112) (Vault 108) }} The Vault jumpsuit is a piece of clothing in Fallout 3. Characteristics There are Vault jumpsuits for every Vault which appears in Fallout 3, although two of them are only found in the game files. In addition, there is a Vault 77 jumpsuit as a reference to the Penny Arcade Comic as well as a few unique and/or modified variants. It provides a Damage Resistance of 1 as well as a bonus of +2 to Speech and Melee Weapons, and can be repaired with Vault jumpsuits. While wearing the Vault 101 jumpsuit, dialogue with certain non-player characters will be slightly different as opposed to wearing a variant of the vault suit, such as the armored Vault 101 jumpsuit, Vault 101 utility jumpsuit or other apparel from the Wasteland. This is most easily observed in Megaton, where Lucas Simms will make a comment about the clothing when the Lone Wanderer enters the town for the first time, but only if they are wearing the jumpsuit upon entry. When speaking to certain other non-player characters in Megaton (Billy Creel, Jericho, and Leo Stahl to name a few) and throughout the Capital Wasteland, they will also make remarks about the suit when talking to them for the first time, or instead of calling the Wanderer a wastelander, they will instead recognize them as a former Vault Dweller. Numbered jumpsuits Vault 77 jumpsuit The Vault 77 jumpsuit was a piece of clothing originally worn by the Puppet Man who was the only inhabitant of Vault 77. Vault 87 jumpsuit These suits were worn by the ill-fated subjects of Vault 87's Evolutionary Experimentation Program. Although the Vault 87 jumpsuit was put into the game's files, the game itself offers no opportunity to obtain one, and the only ones seen throughout the game are worn by Fawkes and the failed FEV subjects, ripped to shreds by their larger, mutated bodies. Vault 92 jumpsuit The Vault 92 jumpsuit was worn by its ill-fated residents. It cannot be found anywhere in-game, as the residents are dead and their jumpsuits have decayed. It can only be obtained via the use of console commands. Vault 101 jumpsuit The Vault 101 jumpsuit is the standard clothing given to the inhabitants of Vault 101. Children receive a child-sized version instead, sans any bonuses. Vault 106 jumpsuit The Vault 106 jumpsuit is worn by the Insane survivors that inhabit the vault. Vault 108 jumpsuit Unlike other jumpsuits, 108 is extremely dirty, has an unbuttoned collar, black undershirt, and rolled up sleeves, similar to Dad's wasteland outfit, just with a "108" on the back. The jumpsuit is dirty presumably because of the state of Vault 108. If a female character dons the suit, it looks like a dirty 101 suit with rolled up sleeves. Vault 112 jumpsuit This is the basic Vault 112 jumpsuit given to the Lone Wanderer by the robobrain as they enter Vault 112. It is possible to obtain an infinite amount of these suits before entering Tranquility Lane by taking the suit from the robobrain, dropping the suit and speaking to the robobrain again. Variants * Child's Vault 101 jumpsuit * Vault 101 utility jumpsuit * Vault 101 modified utility jumpsuit * Armored Vault 101 jumpsuit * Dad's wasteland outfit * Vault lab uniform Locations Vault 77 jumpsuit * It can be obtained from a shelf in the slaver barracks in Paradise Falls. Vault 87 jumpsuit * Vault 87 jumpsuit does not appear anywhere in Fallout 3 and can only be obtained through the use of console commands. The failed FEV subjects and Fawkes all wear the tattered remains of Vault 87 Jumpsuits. Vault 92 jumpsuit * Vault 92 jumpsuit does not appear anywhere in Fallout 3 and can only be obtained through the use of console commands. Vault 101 jumpsuit * All new games start with this jumpsuit. Vault 106 jumpsuit * The Vault 106 jumpsuit can be found on the insane survivors in Vault 106. Vault 108 jumpsuit * The Vault 108 jumpsuit can be found on any of the various Garys within Vault 108. The same jumpsuit can be found on Gary 23, but it cannot be looted. Vault 112 jumpsuit * The Vault 112 jumpsuit is distributed by the robobrain upon entering Vault 112. There are two invisible Vault 112 jumpsuits in one of the upper right rooms (the clinic) of Vault 112. There should be a ledge with two of them and jumping on the ledge makes them visible. Otherwise, it will be possible to pick them up even if they are invisible. Just look around for the option to "Take Vault 112 jumpsuit". Concept art by Adam Adamowicz F3C.jpg Vault jumpsuit CA1.jpg Vault jumpsuit CA2.jpg vaultsuitart.jpg vaultsuitart3.jpg vaultsuitart4.jpg vaultsuitart5.jpg vaultsuitart6.jpg vaultsuitart7.jpg vaultsuitart8.jpg vaultsuitart9.jpg vaultsuitart10.jpg vaultsuitart11.jpg vaultsuitart12.jpg vaultsuitart13.jpg vaultsuitart14.jpg vaultsuitart15.jpg vaultsuitart16.jpg vaultsuitart17.jpg vaultsuitart18.jpg vaultsuitart (2).jpg Category:Fallout 3 armor and clothing Category:Fallout: New Vegas legacy content ru:Комбинезон Убежища